


Across A Room

by amyfortuna



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy watches Brian and Curt together across a crowded room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across A Room

The club was hot and smoky, far too many bodies entangled dancing to the beat. Brian and Curt were off in a little dark corner of their own, drinks and cigarettes in hand, glitter sparkling on their jackets, heads bent together. Mandy, though she was only a few feet away, could not make out a word they were saying, though she watched avidly for a hint.

Brian got halfway to his feet as though to move, lost his balance, and tumbled into Curt's lap, looking up at him. Curt's arms went around him, he whispered something into Brian's ear, and licked the side of his face, leaving a trail of wet that looked like glitter under the lights.

There was no mistaking the look on Brian's face. It was hunger, pure and simple. Brian twisted in Curt's lap, fingers twining in his hair, and kissed him hard. Mandy could see Curt melt under the kiss, and felt her insides go liquid. She knew what it was to be kissed like that.

Mandy looked away, searching for someone to dance with. She didn't want to watch anymore.


End file.
